La utilidad de las cotinas en una habitacion
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Mientras está trabajando, Martín recibe una llamada un tanto "inusual" por parte del chileno. Tiene que ir a su encuentro rápido, dejando el proyecto tirado, todo por culpa de un simple capricho. ArgentinaxChile. Lemon.


-Proyecto de porquería.

Si, el argentino siempre dejaba las cosas a último momento, pero bien habían valido esas horas extras que le permitieron terminar su videojuego en su preciada play. Pero ahora tenía que ocuparse (si, siempre a último momento) del trabajo.

Con la netbook en el regazo, unas papas fritas al lado y la lluvia como ruido de fondo, el rubio terminaba de resolver asuntos internos para que su gente fuera feliz.

Su labor se vio interrumpido por una llamada por Skipe de Manuel y el rubio atendió minimizando el programa de comunicación y reabriendo la de trabajo.

-¿Qué paso? Manu, ahora mismo estoy bastante ocupado…

-Veni para mi casa.

-¿He? No puedo, te acabo de decir que estoy ocupado. Es en serio.

-Te dije que vengas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?- La voz del chileno sonaba rara, suave pero exigente.

-Humm.

-¿Qué?

-¿Vas a venir?

-Te dije que no, está lloviendo, la re paja me da además tengo que terminar el trabajo.

Hubo un silencio en el que Martín siguió con lo suyo, consciente de que el otro no había cortado la llamada. No paso mucho tiempo antes de ser interrumpido nuevamente por un círculo que indicaba que el video de la llamada estaba cargando. El rubio resoplo y abrió la ventana del programa, esperando a que cargara.

Manuel apareció dejándolo boquiabierto; la cámara de la notebook del chileno lo mostraba con solo una remera y ropa interior en la cama, arrodillado con una almohada entre las piernas y una evidente erección. Tenía toda la pinta de haber estado pajeandose, estaba sonrojado y caliente. Arriba de la almohada como si ésta fuera un caballo, se agarraba de ella con fuerza y ladeando la cabeza, susurro:

-Ahora… ¿Venís?

-¿Q-que…?

-Si no veni…- Dijo acariciando la almohada con aire decepcionado-… Voy a tener que terminar solo…

-Pe-ro, está lloviendo…- Replico tontamente sin poder sacar la vista de la pantalla.

-Para eso existe el remis poh- Dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia, sin dejar de mover su mano.

-Ah… S-si, hm.- Martín tanteo su pantalón hasta encontrar su celular y, desgraciadamente, tuvo que sacar la vista de su netbook para buscar en sus contactos algún remis. Agradecido de no tener la cámara prendida (ni en pedo dejaría que lo viera así de colgado, hipnotizado, babeado… no, las cosas tenían que ser al revés)

Pego el celular a su oreja y siguió mirando a Manuel, quien estaba aburrido y se puso a mover las caderas de tal modo que con el vaivén su bulto se restregara contra la almohada. Al sentir la fricción, levanto la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos y gimiendo sonoramente para que Martín lo escuchara.

-Hey, ¿Hay alguien?- Pregunto (o repitió, quien sabe) una persona enojada del otro lado del celular.

-H-ha, si, si, perdón.- Pidió un auto "con urgencia", dando los datos a veces apresuradamente y otras veces distrayéndose totalmente mirando lo que hacia el ojimiel. Corto y espero, nervioso.

-Mmm… ¿Y?- Pregunto Manu impaciente.

"¿Qué onda con querer seducirme de repente?" quiso responderle, pero con toda sinceridad, no se quejaba. No, para nada.

-Ya voy, mierda.- Mascullo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Cuando el puto auto se digno a venir, Martín sentía los pantalones apretados y sin molestarse en lo que el remisero pudiera pensar, cerro rápidamente la netbook, metiéndose casi de cabeza en el remis.

-Parece apurado- Comento el tipo mientras ponía primera.

-Sí, si… Asuntos de vital importancia- Dijo con una sonrisa. El tipo lo miro como si Martín fuera a traficar droga o… como si se fuera a violar a alguien, cosa que en realidad era bastante acertada. Manuel se lo merecía.

Martín casi le tiro la plata y saco la llave de la casa, puteando por tener que asegurarse de cerrar con llave de vuelta. Maldita inseguridad.

Pero por haber cerrado la puerta con llave Manuel no se dio cuenta de que él había entrado, ya que estaba de espaldas arreglando la cama. Nunca, NUNCA, te pongas de espaldas cuando un animal acecha.

Martín se tiro arriba del chileno arrancando de éste un grito de sorpresa. Sin previo aviso, sin un hola, sin decir una palabra, el rubio lo agarro de las caderas y empezó a frotarse con necesidad, ganando un gemido desesperado de la persona que estaba debajo de él. Se inclino y empezó a besarle el cuello, tirando de la remera para sacarla fuera del juego.

Manuel, quien siempre escondía sus gemidos por orgullo y vergüenza, en estos momentos no podía mantener la boca cerrada, quien sabe hace cuanto tiempo estaba con esa carga entre las piernas. El rubio se dio cuenta y sonrió maliciosamente. ¿Si su chilenito quería acabar? Se le iba a complicar exageradamente, hasta que le esté pidiendo, no, rogando por ello.

Despojo al ojimiel de la poca ropa que le quedaba y cambio el ritmo drásticamente, meciéndose lentamente mientras mordía la piel suave.

-M-mas rápido weon…

-Mmm… no.

-¿Qué? Conchetumadre- Se tomo un momento para respirar, sofocado y un poco aplastado por el argentino- ¡Mas rápido!- Gimió finalmente.

-Que no.- Insistió el rubio, pasándose la mano por la frente para sacarse el pelo de la cara. El menor le contesto con una sarta de maldiciones en su idioma, usando todas las que había aprendido en su vida.

Cansado de escucharlo, algo curioso le llamo la atención a Martín. Se paro, alejándose de la cama, y dirigiéndose a la ventana, inspeccionando las cortinas. Dos lazos sostenían las cortinas abiertas en los dos extremos de la ventana, con un moño prolijo color celeste, para que entrara el sol del día (cosa que se había hecho tan tarde que ni sol había). Deshizo los moños y se quedo con los lazos.

-¿Qué estai haciendo?- Manuel iba a seguir hablando, si no fuera porque Martín volvió a tumbarlo en la misma posición de antes, atando uno de los lazos de tal forma que le tapara la boca como si fuera una faja.

-Che, mira que practico. Ahora, tengo que ver que ato con el segundo- Dijo con voz suave pero perversa.

-Mphn- Probablemente fue una maldición por eso es que el rubio lo ignoro, riendo. Sentado como estaba en la espalda de Manuel, quiso reanudar el movimiento pero cambio de idea cuando el flaco de abajo suyo se removió, intentando sacarse la faja que le impedía hablar.

-No me hagas atarte de las mañecas- A pesar de ser un amenaza, Martín se estaba divirtiendo, y bastante. Especialmente cuando el otro se detuvo, dubitativo.

El argentino se levanto y dio vuelta al chileno, ocurriéndosele la genialosa idea de asegurarse de que su amante no acabara. Le ato el lazo en la punta del miembro y, en broma, le hizo un moño. La cara de Manuel se torno roja, gritando anda saber qué y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Martín lo agarro de las muñecas, volviendo a sentarse arriba del ojimiel mientras se frotaba contra su cuerpo y mordía le mordía el cuello, no como antes, sino que ahora utilizaba la fuerza suficiente como para dejar marcas al día siguiente.

Se podía escuchar los ruidos de un par de gotas cayendo afuera, gemidos frustrados y amortiguados, y un leve sonido de cuando la boca se separa de la piel, un algo que mescla el "chu" de un beso y el "splash" de mojado.

Esos ruidos eran justamente lo que volvían loco a Manuel, que seguía intentando descargarse sin éxito alguno. El rubio se mordió los labios escondiendo una sonrisa y se restregó con más fuerza contra el otro.

Rozo los labios por los pezones, bajando por el estomago y la pelvis. Mordió la base de la erección y se detuvo ahí, tomándose su tiempo para volver a empezar todo de vuelta, esta vez con besos suaves que a Manuel le producían cosquillas (entre otras cosas, como temblores, agitaciones, deseos, impotencia y una mescolanza de cosas que lo tenían desesperado). Como antes, no llego más allá de la base, empezando toooddoo de vuelta, esta vez mordiendo.

Cuando Martín estuvo satisfecho (que no fue hasta dejar la marca de sus dientes en casi todo el cuerpo del chileno) se saco su propia ropa y desato el lazo de la boca de Manuel. Espero a que este lo dejara de putear con el poco aliento que tenia, hasta que esas maldiciones se convirtieron en por favores y como Martín era un santo ángel de dios (? le puso los dedos en la boca para que los lamiera. Después lo dio vuelta nuevamente hasta dejarlo boca abajo y tuvo el atrevimiento de morder ese culito que parecía estar provocándolo, ganando un gritito de sorpresa del otro. Acaricio la entrada rosada del chileno, palpando suavemente antes de introducirlo al mismo tiempo que mordía la nuca de Manuel, quien gimió mitad de dolor mitad de placer, pero especialmente de pura desesperación. No llevo mucho tiempo dilatar la entrada, ya que tan necesitado se veía que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que quisiera una preparación.

-E-el coso es-se, Ma-Ah-rtín…

-¿Qué coso?- Dijo con voz suave y rápidamente se dio cuenta que se refería al lindo moño que tenia aplastado contra la cama.- Ah, el "coso". Ja, todavía no.- Se burlo besándole la espalda que por los temblores se arqueaba.

-Ah-h, mierda, apúrate weon…

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, ¿Si?- Le tiro del pelo suavemente en represalia mientras guiaba su Gran Buenos Aires hacia la entrada del otro.

Ambos se quejaron, Manuel por el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo y Martín por lo apretado. Un suspiro tembloroso rompió el segundo de silencio y el mayor se empezó a mover, sonriendo al escuchar los gemidos del chileno y dándose cuenta poco a poco que no podía contener los suyos. Deslizando las manos para aferrarse de la cintura de Manu, metiendo una de las manos para deshacerse del precioso nudo celeste que contenía a su amante. Empezó a frotar a Santiago del Chile de arriba abajo, causando un largo gemido proveniente de Manuel.

Cuando Martín encontró ese punto dulce, el chileno no podía dejar de gritar, tensándose inmediatamente (acción que tuvo consecuencias inmediatas en el argentino).

Manuel llego pronunciando el nombre del rubio antes de caer totalmente en un estado de plenitud y felicidad, de dolor y placer, excitado pero cansado. Martín llego después, gritando un par de coherencias antes de tirarse a un lado con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Manu se removió hasta quedar acostado en frente del argentino, quien lo abrazo tiernamente acomodándose en su cuerpo. Antes de que tuvieran la fuerza suficiente de hacer, incluso de decir algo, se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
